


sunlight flower bee

by Crstalwolf



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crstalwolf/pseuds/Crstalwolf
Summary: They enjoy the quiet in a field far away from nonsense shenanigans.





	sunlight flower bee

In a field full of flowers and sun, the yellow-blood stretches out, gangly limbs all over the place, the blood under his veins pulsing and colored the same as sun. The bicolored glasses sit on his face, just barely hiding his closed eyes. A lazy grin stretches across his face, showing off a set of sharp teeth. Each one gleams like a pearl.

Although his eyes are closed, he is keenly aware of everything. The slow moving clouds overhead, scattered and faint in the vast blue of the sky. The bee buzzing near his face, seeking flowers and confusing his shades for a bud. The birds in a nest at the edge of the clearing, the mother feeding her babies. He sees and soaks in the glory and relishes the peace.

So when she approaches him, he sees that too, and she's a fire, glowing red and orange. There's yellow to match his as well. She sits next to him, says nothing and closes her eyes as well. Flopping backwards, the whoosh of air from the sheer force of her hair blows across his face. Dark curls scatter across his pale skin, just how it’s supposed to be.

The bee tumbles in the air before going to investigate the rust-blood's outfit.

They lie there, basking in sunlight that cannot burn them.

Until the giant yellow orb slinks away down the horizon, until the flowers begin to fold together, until the birds ruffle their feathers and sleep, until the bee leaves to its hive, until then, they don't move.

They lie there, basking in their content.


End file.
